


A Different Kind of Hero

by trancer



Category: Murder in Suburbia (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-13
Updated: 2006-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-18 03:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trancer/pseuds/trancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate comes down with a case of Knight in Shining Armour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Kind of Hero

“..of all the stupid, drunken, Neanderthal, sexist,” Kate marched into the elevator, a stream of almost expletives hurled from her lips. Emma quick on her heels. At the site of her, the two gentlemen inside the elevator quickly scurried out.

“Ash?”

“..should have knocked his block off..”

“Ash?”

“..glad I DON’T carry a gun..”

“Detective Inspector Ashurst!!” Emma finally screamed.

“What?” Kate snarled back.

“It’s over,” she chuckled, eyes still staring at the brunette a bit incredulously. “You’ve properly defended my honor.”

“Not properly enough. He was still standing, wasn‘t he?”

“Ash, you broke the man’s nose.”

The adrenaline beginning to fade, Kate could start to feel the throbbing heat pulsing across her knuckles. “He deserved it.”

“True. But I had it under control.”

“That’s not the point,” she shook her head. “I hate these bloody conferences. Two minutes after six they’re all drunk off their arses and randier than a 12-year-old flipping through a lad mag.”

“Still, you broke his nose. Don’t you think that was a bit,” she shrugged sheepishly. “Excessive?”

“He touched your bum. Twice!” Kate barked, wagging an angry finger. “Nobody touches your bum but me!”

“All right,” Emma held up her hands defensively. “I never knew you were so possessive.”

“Possessive?” Kate blanched, immediately softening. “I was thinking protective. Did I really break his nose?”

“Didn’t you see him? I‘ve seen geysers that spurted less.”

“Oh dear,” Kate began to pale. Suddenly realizing she had just punched a man in the nose during _the_ Police Inspectors Conference of the year. “He wasn’t anyone important, do you think?”

“No one’s going to blame you. He was being a drunken lout. I’m sure you’re not the only one who wanted to knock his block off.”

“Now you’re just being polite. Did I really come across as possessive?”

“You did kinda vault over a table. Who knew you were such a brute.”

“Brute?” She tilted her head back, exhaling solemnly. “I’m never going to live this one down, am I?”

“I’ve never seen you that angry before. It was kinda.. sexy,” Emma stepped into Kate, wrapping her arms around the woman’s waist. “You launching yourself to come and protect my honor like a knight in tailored pinstripes.”

“Sexy, huh?”

“Very sexy,” she planted her lips on an exposed patch of Kate’s neck. Felt the tiniest hint of a purr rumble across the offered throat.

“Does this mean the damsel in distress has a reward for her knight?”

“Rewards, Ash, rewards. You know,” she began a trail of kisses along Kate’s jaw. “The kind that are very physical, very demanding, and last all.. night.. long.”

“Well, as a knight,” Kate panted as a different kind of crimson began coloring her cheeks. “I’ve been properly trained in all forms of physical activities. I dare say, I‘m quite up for the challenge.”

“Uh-huh,” Emma whispered huskily as the elevator doors opened and she pulled Kate towards her hotel room by the hand. “We’ll see about that.”

They never did make it back down for the rest of the conference.

END


End file.
